Of Greek Gods and Draco Malfoy
by lollipoops
Summary: Hermione Granger is overworked and her friends decide to send her off forcefully to a wizarding retreat camp in Mount Olympus. There, she unexpectedly meets Draco Malfoy, her former enemy. What would happen in the month that they are togethet?
1. Hermione Granger

**_lollipoops:_**_ Hello there! I've edited Chapter 1 because a very kind person **Yemi Hikari **pointed out to me that the whole 'time travel scene' defied the laws of the wizarding world... Thanks be there are people like that so they can prevent us newbies from making too much mistakes in the fanfiction kingdom._ _So I've cancelled out the time travel crap and just let Hermione go straight to Mount Olympus. _D

**Characters belong to J.K. Rowling and no one else. I own nothing. If I do, Harry and Ron would have been paired off by now. **Just kidding

-

"Alright, that's IT, Hermione!!" Harry Potter yelled at his startled best friend who had suddenly fallen asleep while he had been talking.

"Huh? I-i'm sorry, whuuut?"

"SEE!? That's what Harry's been talking about!!" Ron Weasley followed up, jabbing a finger at Hermione all the while munching on a brownie that Mrs. Weasley had made.

"Seriously, Hermione. You. Need. A. Break. NOW," Harry said sternly, "And that's why..."

"WE (as in Harry and myself)," Ron continued,"Have obtained a one way ticket for you to a wizarding retreat camp on Mount Olympus!!"

:D The expression on Ron and Harry's face

-.-? The expression on Hermione's face

"Uhm, well, thanks for the joke, guys, but I guess I'll be going now," Hermione laughed and gathered her paperwork around her to depart from the Ministry's canteen.

Yes.

_Paperwork_ in the _canteen._

I ask you, who in they right mind would do their work in a place that is meant for a break????? 

Apparently, Hermione Granger.

YE-ESS, _that_ Hermione Granger. The one who made up one third of the Trio and Gryffindor's Golden Girl. Well, after Voldemort's fall in the wizarding world, Hermione had gotten a job as a secretary to the Minister of Magic a.k.a. Percy Weasley (Ron's elder brother) after Rufus Scrimgeour got kicked out for harassing Harry in secret. Hermione rarely took any day off from work and the mere thought of lazing around doing nothing gave her a queasy feeling.

And so, our little Hermione Granger (who isn't so little actually; She's twenty-three already!) was always swamped with contracts, agreements, seals, declarations, complaints etc. Thus, she turned into a workaholic (TEH SHOCK!! TEH HORROR!!) and almost never had time to herself... 

Except now (courtesy of the Harry and Ron Inc.).

Coming back to our current scenario where Ron and Harry (who had become Aurors to cpature the remaining Death Eaters after toppling Voldy) had surprised Hermione with their proposal for her to take a break and she was laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

"We're _serious_, Hermione!! AH!! Ginny!!," Harry grabbed hold of his fiance Ginny Weasley's (Ron's younger sister) arm as she strolled past, "Tell Hermione that we're being serious about sending her to the retreat camp at Mount Olympus for a month!!"

"They're serious, Hermione," Ginny said in a matter-of-fact tone to the stunned witch. 

"SERIOUSLY, GINNY!! WE _ARE_ SERIOUS!!!" Ron exploded.

"WHAT?? SO WAS I!!!" Ginny answered back equally hotly then added in a calmer tone,"But I think Hermione needs a dash of Firewhiskey."

Sure enough, Hermione looked in need of some strong liquid because she had suddenly thought of the tremendous amount of work being left behind for...for...gulp _a whole month_.

"Merlin's PANTS, Hermione!!!! It's just a month!! And I've talked to Percy about it!!" Ron tried to reassure the paling girl in a panicked tone beacuse she seemed to be on the verge of fainting,"He. Says. It's. Alright. He's going to get someone to help out when you're gone and he even commented that you _deserved_ the goddamned break!!!!!!!"

"B-but my job --?" 

"Everything's been taken care of, Hermione," Harry said quickly,"We've all worried about your condition these past few months because we know you haven't been sleeping (hence, your eye-bags) and we know you've practically been living off caffeine (coffee cups are strewn all over your work table). That's why we've all deduced that you need to get a time out from reality. And so, I've managed to snag this ticket for you to taste the nectar of the gods on Mount Olympus!! Think of it, Hermione...days spent in luxury and laziness...,"Harry's eyes glazed over at this point but he suddenly shook himself and continued,"ANYWAY, I --"

"How'd you get the bloody ticket?" Hermione broke in, in a tone that implied forced calmness. 

"Oh. Pulled a few strings here and there. Apparently, these tickets are very limited and only certain people can get it. In fact, Hermes was only giving out five tickets to the wizarding community. However, being 'The Boy Who Lived' and 'The Boy Who Offed Voldemort' has it's perks..."

Hermione sat there silently, watching a fly plow it's way through her uneaten pudding. Her mind was still circulating the thought that she was going to Mount Olympus for a month of relaxation.

"So...what's your answer then?" Ginny coaxed.

Hermione took a deep breath and said...

"NO."

-

A scowling Hermione stood in front of a (pardon the lameness) _magic gate_ that was to teleport her to Mount Olympus. Apparently she was only going to meet the other four people (who were off to the Mountain too) when she was there...

Hermione's scowl grew darker as she recollected how Harry, Ron and Ginny had instigated a dawn raid on her apartment this morning. Harry had confiscated her wand and bound her to her chair with a spell while Ron Silenced her (because a bunch of unladylike language had been streaming from her mouth and Ron was being polite to the neighbours.) Ginny, on the other hand, had created a mini tornado in Hermione's bedroom; throwing every available clothing Hermione had into a suitcase fitted with an Expansion Charm. Then, they had bundled her off to the Travels sector in the Ministry Of Magic where a bored-looking satyr was waiting for her.

"Ticket please?" he said, holding out his hand.

Hermione could have punched the satyr. His tone of voice was grating on her skin. Grudgingly, she was about to pass him The Golden Ticket (wow, this is so Charlie and the Chocolate Factory-like) when suddenly...

"_Granger??????_" An oh-so-familiar voice called out her last name incredulously.

Hermione whirled around and her jaw dropped wide open, exposing her pearly-whites.

-

_**lollipoops**: Oooooh, a cliffie!! I know this is short but please bear with me. Think of this chapter as a sort of prologue. Cheers!_


	2. Draco Malfoy

_**lollipoops:** Hey all!! Amazingly I made it to the second chapter really...haha. Anyways, when I opened my email inbox one sunny day, I was surprised to see that _people actually read my story_. It really made my day as I saw it got favourited and reviewed..._ D _Thanks all and therefore, on with this chapter!!!!_

**Once again, I'd like to mention that all these characters (except my airheaded blondie Lavinia)****belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, for without her, there would never be any Draco...and Hermione. **

_-_

Narcissa Malfoy smiled in a way one can only describe as 'evil'.

She had finally found the perfect girl for her little Draco and he was going to marry that girl whether he _liked it or not_. Ever since Lucius' execution in Azkaban and her remarriage to long time friend and lover, Craig Jenkins (who was really a Muggle but after Voldermort's topple...who cared?), Narcissa had loosen up _alot_. In fact, she was no longer the prim and proper woman we know and um...'loved', but a more carefree, easygoing woman. Who wouldn't be uptight, constantly looking 'stick-up-your-arse' if you had a (former) husband for a Death Eater who consistently hosted meetings in his home to plot Harry Potter's death so that the Dark Lord could rise again? Well, Narcissa had hastily whisked herself and Draco away to Switzerland during the War before Lucius could even say "OhEmGeeVoldyPwns!!" to disascossiate herself from his name. After two months of agonized hiding and waiting for Death Eaters to storm their hiding place, both Malfoys (female and Jr.) finally re-emerged to find that the War was over.

Coming back to our present moment, Narcissa had been pestering Draco about having babies because (in her own words) "YOU. Need to learn responsibility, Draco. I do _not_ want you to turn out like your #$# father. Isn't that right, Craig?"

Needless to say, Draco had stared at his mother with open-mouthed shock and then fai --_PASSED OUT_-- while Narcissa was busy talking about grandchildren, baby food, prams, baby clothing and gasp a _WIFE_.

From then onwards, poor Draco started avoiding his mother like a plague and stoicly pointed out to her that he was still a "selfish, young man who did NOT deserve to have a wife yet!! For Merlin's sake, he was still too young to share his world with a woman!!!!"

But did Narcissa care?_Nooooooo_. In fact, she dug out all the cunning and williness she possessed when she was a Slytherin and left 'subtle' signs around the manor for Draco to see.

Apparently, things were not progressing at all because Draco refused to acknowledge the hints and instead of obtaining a wife, he obtained a sprained wrist (from tripping over a baby pram that was left unwittingly outside his bedroom door). Therefore, Narcissa decided to use last resort to capture her son's attention on the issue of _marriage._

I.e. having a random girl drop by every week and seeing which was the ahem _lucky one_.

-

Draco Malfoy was having the time of his life.

NOT.

Having a mother who followed him everywhere crying about babies and wives were taking a toll on his nerves. Furthermore, Narcissa decided to widen her range of attack -- er, I mean, PLANS -- to include having single 20+ year old witches to enter his Draco's room at any moment.

Which scared the hell out of Draco. Thank Salazar he was out of his "prancing about nekkid" phase and into his "strutting around in sexy boxers" phase.

Draco was a person who loved his privacy. He loved the silence and the oppressiveness of being alone. To say what I just said would mean that Draco Malfoy was a loner. He _cherished _the lonesomeness to himself because it supported his 'strong, manly character'.

Therefore, he did not appreciate what Narcissa was doing. To further add salt to Draco's wound, no amount of charms, traps and enchantments would stop Narcissa when she was on her evil rampage -- I mean, MOVE -- and somehow, she managed to get the girls into Draco's room.

As Draco entered his PRIVATE bedroom after a lovely game of "CATCH THAT BLOODY SNITCH YOU OAF!!!" with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini (where the game involved lots of yelling and cursing), the look in his eyes could have caused a dragon's fire breath to freeze when he saw his mother with yet another one of those "sodding blonde airheaded gits that he loathed to call GIRLS because normal girls were not abnormally stupid" sitting on his bed.

And they were giggling...

Which meant Draco was about to be transported to something the Muggles called 'hell'.

"Oh, _Dra_co!! I didn't realise that you came in!!" Narcissa exclaimed in an oh-so-fake-but-faking-very-well tone.

Draco decided then and there that his mother must be drunk because she _sure_ was acting very drunk.

"Mother. Did you_drink_??" he demanded anxiously, trying to ignore the other airhead -- GIRL -- who was blatantly ogling him.

"Of course not!!" she tittered "And, baby, (Draco shuddered at this) this is Lavinia Redwood. Lavinia this is my manly little man, Draco."

Wincing, Draco glared at his mother and the idiotic git -- sorry, LAVINIA -- and pointed to his door.

"Out. Now. Both of you."

"Now, now, Drakie-poo (Draco's inner-monster shouted "GRAAAAAAAHAHHHHH") don't be so harsh to your mother and her daughter-in-law."

_Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump._

The storm was palpable as Draco visibly darken. In fact, his whole aura turned _black_ as his eyes narrowed at his merry mother.

"Tsk, tsk, Draco, all I wanted was for you and _daaaarling_ Lavinia to bond Thus, I have gotten these two delectable tickets for the both of you to go on a nice month-long trip to Mount Olympus," Narcissa announced happily.

Draco shut his eyes and mentally willed away the voices that were chanting _killkillkill_ in his fair blonde head.

"Mother. I am a busybusybusybusy man. I have work--"

"Oh, _shut it_, Draco. Everything's taken care of," Narcissa waved a careless hand and stood up, "Preparations are complete and," she leaned in closer so she could whisper in her son's ear,"You _will_ be married and have babies with that girl whether you _want it or not._"

If there was anything that Draco Malfoy had ever been frightened and scared shitless of, it would be the way Narcissa had emphasised the last pharse.

For, _he_, Draco, would NOT share his world with any young witch yet.

-

_-Ministry of Magic-_

"For Slytherin's sakes, Mother!!! It's only a month!!!!!" Draco groaned as Narcissa burst into another fresh bout of weeping. "Besides," he added under his breath,"It was _you_ who wanted me to go on that sodding trip."

"My baby's all grown-up," she sobbed.

"There, there Narcissa," Airheaded Blondie -- (must remember to call her Lavinia, Draco mused) tried comforting her but it only invoked more tears.

"Alright, alright, woman!!! We're _going_. Merlin's bollocks, could you STOP crying already???" Draco nearly yelled, his nerves all shattered.

The three of them stood at the doorway at the Travels sector. Draco looked in and to his amazement, saw a mane of bushy brown hair.

A very _very_familiar mane of bushy brown hair.

And before he could stop his tongue, the traitorous thing blurted out one word:

"Granger!!"

-

_**lollipoops: **And with that, I conclude Chapter 2. I know Lavinia and Narcissa aren't fully developed yet and I'll try to insert Craig in...somehow. Narcissa married a Muggle because she wasn't afraid of Voldemort any longer due to the fact that he was...ahem, dead. Don't worry, we'll see more hilarity from Narcissa soon and Lavinia will have more spoken dialogue!! _


End file.
